The present disclosure relates to disposition of a cable in an electronic apparatus.
Some electronic apparatuses such as gaming machines and personal computers have a wireless communication function. Such an electronic apparatus includes a cable for connecting an antenna with a circuit substrate. The electronic apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-222776 includes a shield that covers a circuit substrate to thereby shield radiation (electromagnetic waves) from an integrated circuit. Part of an outer edge of the shield is folded into a groove shape that surrounds the cable. The foregoing structure enables the shield to prevent noise from occurring in a signal transmitted over the cable.